


When The Timing is Right

by iseult1124



Series: Satin and Lace [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nerd!Jim, Punk!Bones, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, impromptu naps, impromptu questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/pseuds/iseult1124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spontaneous naps are becoming rather commonplace in the Kirk and McCoy household. And sometimes they lead to surprising things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Timing is Right

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Shannon for giving this the once over for me. You're an absolute doll!

Jim dumped his messenger bag on the table, smiling at the leather jacket draped over the back of one of the chairs. He didn’t know why Len had such a hard time hanging it up, but it rarely returned to the hall closet unless Jim put it there. Picking up the jacket, Jim called over his shoulder on the way to the closet. “Bones?”

He paused, jacket halfway on the hanger, waiting for Len to respond. “Bones?” he called again, louder this time.

No answer.

Frowning, Jim finished pulling the jacket onto the hanger, hung it on the bar, and closed the closet door. He headed back through the kitchen and into the dining room/living room area. Rounding the corner he saw Len sprawled on the couch, one booted foot propped up on the end of the couch opposite Jim, and fast asleep. Judging by the books and papers spread out over the coffee table, Len had been studying for the MCAT again before passing out.

Each semester’s coursework had been more challenging than the previous. That was to be expected, and both Len and Jim had been handling the increased difficulty with aplomb.

But this semester took the cake. On top of his normal course load Len had added volunteering at the local clinic, preparing to sit the MCAT, and researching medical schools in anticipation of sending out applications over the summer and into the beginning of the fall semester. Stress was starting to take its toll, and spontaneous naps were becoming fairly commonplace in the Kirk and McCoy household.

Jim crossed into the room and stood across from Len for a few moments, watching him sleep, a sense of contentment washing over him. A tinge of sadness crept in, too, at the realization that things were just going to get worse for Len once he started med school...and even worse, his residency. Jim just hoped that he’d be able to ease some of that burden when the time came to help Len stay sane.

Moving around the coffee table, Jim crouched down to untie the laces on Len’s boot before gently pulling the footwear off. He stood again, repeating the actions with the foot propped up on the end of the couch. Picking up both boots, he tiptoed out of the room, taking them to the boot tray by the door where they should've been in the first place and setting them next to the sneakers Jim had kicked off when he’d returned from class.

Coming back into the living room, Jim stopped to watch Len again, this time trying to calculate how he could get the brunet into a more comfortable position on the couch without really disturbing the man. Deciding that he might as well just get Len up and into bed, Jim moved the end of the coffee table nearest his boyfriend’s head out of the way, before stepping over to him and gently shaking the brunet’s shoulder.

“Bones? C’mon babe, open those eyes for me,” Jim called softly, wanting to get Len’s attention, but not startle him.

Several moments passed, Jim gently nudging Len’s shoulder a few more times, before sleepy hazel eyes blinked up at him. “Jim?” Len’s voice was more like the croak of a frog than his normal gentle drawl.

Jim’s smile was soft. “Hey Bones. Let’s get you into bed, huh?”

Len nodded his head slightly in agreement, still mostly asleep and only really knowing that Jim’s soft voice was soothing. Jim grabbed the brunet’s hand and tugged, encouraging Len to sit up - pausing to let his boyfriend regain his equilibrium before pulling him to his feet.

Lacing their fingers together Jim turned and headed towards their bedroom, Len shuffling along behind him, trusting the blond to lead the way and not let him run into anything. Not bothering to turn on a light as they entered the room, Jim headed straight for his own side of the bed. He turned to face his boyfriend, snorting quietly in amusement as he sleepily rubbed his eyes with a fist, looking far more like a sweet child than the tough guy image he usually presented.

Jim dropped Len’s hand in favor of quickly undoing the brunet’s jeans and helping him to step out of them, leaving him in just boxer briefs and a t-shirt. Tugging the covers aside, Jim gently pushed his boyfriend down on to the bed, pulling the covers back up over him once Len seemed to have himself settled.

He kissed Len’s forehead and straightened up to walk away - but a hand gripping his wrist stopped him. Len rolled, pulling Jim over top of him, causing the blond to lose his balance and collapse into a bundle of limbs. He struggled to right himself without hitting or kneeing his boyfriend in a sensitive area, but Len refused to release Jim’s wrist.

“All right, Bones, I can take a hint,” Jim muttered to himself as he straightened himself out. As soon as Len seemed to realize that Jim was in fact staying, he let go of the blond’s wrist, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Jim’s back flush to Len’s chest. Jim chuckled and settled in, wishing he’d had a chance to get rid of his own jeans before being turned into Len’s teddy bear, but there was nothing for it now.

His thoughts flashed briefly to the schoolwork he had left to do, but quickly dismissed them. He always made sure to stay ahead, after all. And really, when it came to choosing between being wrapped up in Len's arms and homework, there _was_ no choice. Len won, hands down, every time.

Jim shifted, tangling his legs with Len's as best he could with the bedclothes in the way, before closing his eyes and letting himself drift.

******

Awareness returned to Jim gradually a couple hours later. He was still pulled flush to Len, who's right arm was curled under the pillow beneath Jim's head. Len's left hand had wormed it's way under the waistband of both Jim's jeans and his boxer briefs, resting over his _darlin'_ as he so often did. The thumb softly stroking the skin of his pelvis made Jim shiver, arousal trying to ignite.

Jim stretched, Len's thumb stilling briefly, before resuming its gentle sweeping motion. A nose nuzzled at the back of Jim's neck, a soft kiss quickly following. Neither of the men said anything; they had no desire to break the comfortable silence and malaise of sleep still clinging to them.

Jim's mind wandered, thoughts cycling in and out of existence. He wasn't actively thinking about any one thing, but he also wasn't fighting against whatever happened to pop up.

"Hey, Bones? What do you think about us getting married? Maybe. Eventually?"

Len's thumb stilled again, and Jim started mentally panicking. _Shit, where had that come from?_ Sure he'd thought about it in passing a few times, and sure those thoughts had come more frequently lately, but they weren't ready to talk about it.

Where they?

Len cleared his throat. "You proposin' Jimmy?"

Jim froze, swallowing the lump in his throat before replying. "Yeah, I think I am."

Using the hand on his hip, Len encouraged Jim to roll over and face him. Jim focused on Len's chin, afraid to look in his eyes and see the "no". Len's arm wrapped around his back, pulling the blond towards him and pressing their foreheads together.

"Then I think it sounds like a good idea, darlin'."

It took a moment for Len's answer to penetrate Jim's brain, but as soon as it did his eyes grew wide and he pulled his head back slightly to better see Len's. Len's hazel eyes were dancing, and the most beautiful smile Jim had ever seen was on his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, James T. Kirk, I will marry you."

Jim ducked his head, tucking it under Len's chin, while using his arms and a leg flung over his fiancé's hip, to hold the brunet close. Lifting his head again after a few moments, he whispered _I love you_ before pressing his lips to Len's for a sweet, lingering kiss.

Eventually Jim pulled back and pressed their foreheads together again. "I know we don't have to decide anything right away, but I was thinking maybe the summer after we graduate, and before you go to med school?"

"There's no guarantee I'm goin' to med school Jim."

"Sure you are Bones! The MCAT is just a couple weeks away and you'll kick it's ass, and you have time to retake it if for some bizarre reason you don't. And any of the schools you decide to apply to would be crazy not to accept you. You'll have to put all your acceptance letters up on a dart board to decide which one you're going to!" Jim's grip on his fiancé - his fiancé! - had tightened as his conviction grew, trying to convince Len that all this hard work and stress would be beyond worth it.

"All right Jimmy, I'm going to med school." Len's tone was indulgent. Jim beamed at him.

"But what if I don't want to wait to get married?"

Jim's smile dimmed a little as his brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean Bones?"

"Well, do we really need to wait? I mean, we've known each other for five years, been together almost four and a half, and have lived together ever since we graduated high school. So it's not like we only just started dating."

"That's true - so when were you thinking?"

"How 'bout this summer? After the semester's over? Hell, if we do that, I can even send all my applications in as a married man!"

Jim's eyes teared. He certainly hadn't planned on proposing - he's almost certain if he had it would have been a grand, sweeping, super romantic gesture - and yet here he is, just a few months away from marrying the love of his life.

"Shit! What'll our mothers say?!"

Len laughed, the vibrations shaking Jim where he still clung to the brunet like a limpet. "I'm sure they'll say 'what the hell took so long?!' and then proceed to plan the hell out of it for us."


End file.
